Le précurseur
by TheNeOz
Summary: Réinstaller la paix et l'équilibre dans le monde Shinobi depuis trop longtemps meurtri par les Guerres incessantes des différents villages ninjas entre eux. C'est la mission dictée par les ancêtres de Uzumaki Naruto. Va t-il réussir à faire ce qui lui est demander, ce qui lui est destiné sans y laisser quelques plumes ? Cela reste à voir...


Un jeune garçon était en pleurs sous un arbre, des ecchymoses, bleues et toute sortes de crasses sur lui, il avait le haut déchirer en lambeau et le bas de son pantalon, était déchiqueté témoignant d'une violence sans nom, sa paupière droite était gonfler sanguinolente et cachait entièrement son œil, sa joue était pourvu d'une énorme bosse qui lui déformais la bouche et quelques fois, le garçon crachait du sang en cause de la plaie dans sa bouche, ses cheveux n'était plus blond comme le soleil, mais crasseux, presque noirs, il avait dut être sûrement traîner dans la boue, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entourés de grosses marques rouges qui devait être le résultat d'une corde très serrer, d'ailleurs, les bras du garçon étaient d'une étrange couleur violette peu naturel.

Il peinait à tenir à quatre pattes et sa force comme son espoir d'être un jour accepter, fondait comme neige au soleil petit à petit, il sentait une rage sans nom l'envahir, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours lui ?! Que leur avait t-il fait ? Il ne le savait pas mais il comptait vraiment sortir de ce pétrin et s'enfuir loin, loin de cette méchanceté gratuite, loin de se massacre sans nom dont il était victime, il donnerait des infos à Teuchi, Ayame, voir Jiji sur sa localisation mais personnes d'autres, mais pour ça il devait se lever.

Il tendit ses muscles qui lui criaient de s'arrêter avant de ne se blesser plus gravement qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il les ignora en s'appuyant sur un arbre, il mit un genou à terre et essaya de ce lever.

Sa jambe gauche le lâcha quelques secondes après qu'il ait réussit à ce tenir debout, le faisant chuter vers le sol, pour ne pas trop se faire mal il attrapa l'arbre de toutes ses forces et glissa contre l'écorce en s'entaillant les mains, tout en remerciant intérieurement l'arbre de ne rien faire contre lui, maintenant qu'il y pensait seule la végétation ne lui voulait rien, ni les animaux d'ailleurs qui semblait l'apprécier, étrangement...

Il serra les dents alors que ses muscles tremblaient violemment du stress accumulé et des coups subits, il vit une étrange lumière scintiller dans l'obscurité de la foret, lui faisant penser qu'il était mort.

Mais il l'affirmait clairement, il était en vie. Sinon la douleur qui coulait dans son corps comme son sang, ne serait plus présente... c'était étrange, très étrange, il marcha deux secondes en s'appuyant sur les arbres, mais dut s'asseoir car ses jambes lui faisait trop mal, il eut une idée, pourquoi ne pas se traîner ? Il utiliserait toujours ses membres, mais il devrait moi avoir mal, alors il commença à s'allonger sur le sol et avancer, tout doucement, veillant à ne pas être blesser plus, il avançait doucement, très doucement, si lentement que le soleil, commençait déjà à ce coucher et… ça ne l'inquiétait pas du tout, car la lumière enveloppait sa vision et ne lui faisait penser qu'a elle, il voulait la toucher, l'attraper, tout simplement la prendre, il était complètement envoûté par cette lumière dorée, dont il se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement.

Soudainement quand il passa un buisson difficilement, la lumière qui scintillait, sortait dans un temple, mais...que faisait un temple ici, à Konoha ? De plus le blason dévorer par le temps qu'il remarqua au dessus de l'entrée ne lui disait rien, mais alors rien du tout, s'était un A sans la barre au milieu avec deux étranges empâtement en forme de pointe de sabre, où d'une toute autre arme blanche, c'était impressionnant car il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce clan là, jamais, même si il n'écoutait pas beaucoup en cours, il avait quand même appris qu'il n'y avait que 7 où 8 clan et que Uchiha, Hyuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Sarutobi était les principaux et jamais ce blason n'était apparut sur les livres de l'école, un clan inconnu ? Possible, Craint ? Possible, mais si il était vraiment craint, pourquoi avoir caché l'identité du clan ? C'était assez…déconcertant. Il n'en savait rien, que des questions aucune réponses, peut-être qu'il en aurait en rentrant dans le temple, non ?

Naruto avait moins mal au muscles qu'au début, il put donc, se lever lentement et tenir un peu difficilement sur ses jambes, des vertiges l'assaillaient alors qu'il se tenait la tête, un forte envie de vomir ce fit ressentir mais malgré tout cela, il décida d'avancer, même si il ne se sentait pas du tout bien et qu'il préférerait s'allonger sur le sol et dormir, ça ne serait pas la première fois de toute façon.

Il arriva au bout de quelques minutes de peine au niveau de la porte du temple, avec beaucoup moins de vertige, étant resté au sol pendant, il pensait, environ quatre à cinq heures, il devait s'être redressé trop rapidement et son oreille interne qui s'occupait de l'équilibre, n'avait pas dut suivre, bref.

Il vit la lumière s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'étrange piédestal, il y rentra et marcha quelques mètres avant d'entendre un « Clic » léger, il se prépara alors à la menace…

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que deux rangs de torches, s'allume et le dirige consciemment vers l'étrange support où le même symbole que le blason déchiré à l'entrer, trônait au dessus de la tombe fermée, le logo était creusé dans le mur.

Un étrange gants de cuir incrusté d'une lame secrète en dessous, était posé à même la tombe avec juste derrière, une étrange statue humaine qui portait une capuche cachant son visage, bras tendu, un bol entre ses deux mains, où du feu crépitait.

L'étrange tombe avait un interrupteur où seul un petit objet, droit, pouvait être insérer à l'intérieur et qui pourrait, enclencher le mécanisme, il ne réfléchis pas deux minutes, il comprit instantanément qu'il fallait qu'il s'équipe de la lame et qu'il ouvre se coffre contenant la mystérieuse lumière. Il se dirigea lentement, ayant encore un peu mal à la tête, vers « l'autel » en observant le temple, qui ressemblait au temple de feu où Jiji-sama l'avait emmené... Murs et décoration était presque le même, juste de couleur beige, rouge et noirs.

Arriver devant l'autel, il observa l'étrange lame et regarda son poignet droit, le gant était beaucoup trop grand ! Il ne réfléchit quand même pas, n'ayant pas la tête à ça, il mit à son avant-bras dans le gant et...il s'adapta à la taille de son poignets et de son avant-bras sous sa surprise, ce qui le fit ouvrir ses yeux d'émerveillement, c'était vraiment super cool ! Il fit sortir et rentrer la lame plusieurs fois juste en donnant un léger coup en avant du poignet, et tant qu'il ne faisait pas un mouvement arrière vif de son poignet la lame restait bloquer, s'était étrange, il allait devoir apprendre à l'utiliser si il ne voulait pas se blesser.

Sans attendre quelques secondes de plus, impatient, il posa un genou à terre, fit sortir sa lame secrète et la rentra dans la fente avant de tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre (Côté Droit), un vacarme assourdissant d'un énorme objet retenti alors dans le temple faisant lever les yeux de Naruto au dessus de lui, il ne voyait plus le bout de la plaques, soudain, un énorme bruit le fit sursauté, la dalle géante venait de s'écraser au sol, ça l'avait plus que surpris, au moins, maintenant, il savait quel bruit sa faisait un objet de plusieurs centaines de kilo tomber sur le sol.

Il rangea sa lame secrète instinctivement, et se redressa devant l'autel, il s'y pencha, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais qu'est-ce que … ?!

Il y avait à l'intérieur, énormément de parchemins qui était tous placer sur le côté droit de la macabre tombe, il y avait au milieu, un petit coffre d'une couleur marron/gris avec le même blason que sur le drapeau du temple, et à sa gauche, une magnifique, armure cette dernière était presque essentiellement blanche, juste un planton noir et des bottes de la même couleur en cuir, il y avait aussi, un gant pour la main gauche en cuir noir, une épaulière gauche elle aussi en cuir noir, une étrange longue ceinture de tissu rouges et une capuche qui lui permettait de cacher ses yeux voir le haut de son visage, à tous grâce à l'ombre qu'elle lui prodiguée.

L'armure était magnifique, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'équiper, ce qui lui donna une allure et une prestance, surprenante, même si au début, il avait eut du mal à savoir à peu prés comment bien serrer sa ceinture et son épaulière, mais il avait réussi au bout de quelques minutes à bien placer ses équipement où il se cassa la tête, déjà elle même, bien casser.

Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était l'étrange contenu de cette boite, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il se demandait ce qu'il y avait dedans, il la sortit difficilement étant petit, il avait eut du mal à l'atteindre et après quelques secondes de souffrance, il la saisit et la posa au sol face à lui, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le sol, pour l'observer, cette boite faisait de l'intérieur, jaillir une légère lumière dorée à travers les arrêtes de la boite, est-ce elle, qui l'avait amener au temple ? Qu'est-ce qui ce cacher à l'intérieur ? Il allait rapidement le découvrir.

Il l'ouvrit et la lumière l'aveugla un instant lui faisant fermé ses yeux et se mettre une main devant, la lumière fut moins puissante au bout de quelques minutes lui permettant de rouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il vit, le surpris.

L'orbe qui était dans le coffre tenu par un support en métal créer pour cet objet, l'orbe en question était creusé par d'étrange faisceau doré à la limite du blanc, créant alors la fameuse lumière, dès que sont regard s'était porter sur cette Pomme, il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer, envoûté, elle l'appelait, elle l'appelait et l'inviter à la prendre, c'est ce qu'il fit, d'un seul coup quand il l'eut en pleine main, la lumière l'enveloppa et il sentit, des dizaines et des dizaines de souvenirs de personnes inconnues, venir assaillir sa mémoire, son crâne semblait se déchirer tant les informations était nombreuses, Il ne plus penser plus longtemps, qu'il s'effondra dans un gémissement de douleur, son crâne recevant encore, les milliards de milliers d'informations.

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

« _C'est étrange que ce Baka ne sois pas là..._ » Pensa Sasuke en regardant la place que tenait d'habitude Naruto, ce dernier, ne semblait pas pointer le bout de son nez, et pas que Sasuke s'inquiétait pour lui, mais s'était très étrange qu'il ne vienne pas en cours, très étrange, il était pourtant toujours présent, même quand il était malade comme un chien... « _D'ici vingt minutes ils vont indiquer les équipes et il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde, sauf si il lui était arrivé quelque chose...Possible, vu la haine que lui porte les villageois, toujours à l'insulter, lui cracher au visage, le poursuivre, le frapper alors que moi, ils m'adulent, quelles bandes d'abrutis finis...Il n'est pourtant pas si différent...Si ?_ » C'était étrange qu'il s'inquiétait comme ça pour le garçon, lui le grand Sasuke Uchiha, une seule chose n'avait de valeur à ses yeux, et ça lui avait été enlevé, comme son innocence, le jour où le clan avait été décimés par son frère ainé, Itachi, dont simplement le nom lui donnait des envies de meurtres, il ne vivait que pour tuer le meurtrier de ses parents.

« _Je viens d'être informer que je devais commencer à dire les équipes maintenant, alors pour l'équipe numéro une…._ Sasuke commençait vraiment à s'impatienter...Dans quel équipe était t-il ? _Équipe Numéro 7 : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno et Uzumaki Naruto !_ **»**

Ce n'était pas possible, avec la fille aux cheveux roses et le dernier de la classe ?... Pourquoi le Shinigami s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Il ce le demandait bien, il ne comprenait pas, bon, il ne voulait pas se creuser la tête alors qu'il n'avait dormit qu'une heure, où deux, d'ailleurs ce cauchemars revenait sans cesse et même les médicaments ne pouvait rien y faire... Cauchemars où il voyait Itachi, tuer ses parents, sont frère adorés, tuer ses propres parents sans aucun remords, il avait juré de les venger qu'importe ce qu'il devait faire pour.

Toutes les équipes partirent une à une, sauf la leurs, auquel un élément manquait et dont le Sensei semblait les avoir oublier, cela faisait une heure trente qu'ils l'attendaient, mais il ne semblait par apparaître, de plus Sakura collait Sasuke, ce qui le faisait complètement, chier, il espérait réellement que Naruto puisse faire quelque chose, même si ils n'étaient pas amis, contre cette fille au cheveux roses qui lui cassait les couilles, elle essayait d'engager la discussion, ne voyait t-elle pas qu'il s'en foutait complètement ? Pouvait-elle s'étouffer avec sa langue ? Soudainement un Kunai traversa la salle et coupa quelques mèches de cheveux à Sakura qui écarquilla ses yeux de stupeurs qui avait fait ça ?! Elle se retourna là où le Kunai venait d'être lancer, et elle se paralysa d'effroi en voyant le seul œil bleu du garçon visible qui semblait vide, il était tranquillement entrain de se balancer silencieusement sur sa chaise, une main derrière la tête pour s'appuyer tranquillement sur le bureau surélevé derrière lui, l'autre main tendue indiquant que c'était lui le lanceur, le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour, il avait le même regard que Itachi quand il venait de tuer leurs parents ?!

Depuis quand le Baka était aussi... « Badass ? » car là avec son étrange armure, qui était au passage vraiment magnifique, et qui lui donnait un certain style et une prestance...

« _LA PROCHAINE FOIS NARUTO-BAKA ! JE TE... !_

\- _La Prochaine fois Sakura-Chan, ça ne seras pas des mèches qui seront coupées. Premier et dernier avertissement, où je pourrais malencontreusement rater mon tir et transpercer ton cœur, ça serait dommage, non ?_ » Coupa le garçon cacher par la capuche avec son œil sans vie et un sourire en coin vraiment très dérangeant qui la fit trembler d'effroi, était-ce le même Naruto qu'hier ?

Quant à Sasuke, il semblait surpris du soudain changement du blond, que s'était t-il passer hier pour qu'il ne devienne comme ça ?

« _Sakura... pourquoi veut-tu devenir Ninja ?_ Demanda tranquillement le blond avant de prendre un Kunai et de le faire tourner autour de ses doigts, comme un vulgaire jouet. _Choisit bien tes mots..._ » Termina t-il avant qu'elle ne commence à trembler, tout comme Sasuke qui commençait vraiment à flipper, il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, mais le faible halo rouge qui l'entourait puait la mort, cela faisait vraiment peur.

« _Eu...Euh...Je...Je..._ Bégaya telle alors que le sourire dérangeant du visage du blond, s'agrandit légèrement la faisant encore plus perdre ses moyens...

 _\- Tu...Tu ?... Veut faire comme Tsunade Senju où bien t'es là pour Sasuke ? Et bien, cette dernière ne s'occupe pas en priorité de son apparence mais de ses capacités ninjas, et Sasuke, préférerais sortir avec une bonne Ninja, qu'une fille artificielle qui penses qu'à son apparence, n'est-ce pas Sakura ? N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?_ Cela fit ricaner très discrètement Sasuke qui confirma les paroles du blond, puis il grogna, avec le conseil de Naruto elle ne le laisserait plus jamais tranquille…

 _\- Je... Ne suis pas comme ça ! Je..._

 _\- Regarde toi...Une pauvre fille civile qui sais rien de la vie Ninja... j'espère que tu ne mourras pas à la première mission de rang supérieur..._ » Termina le blond alors qu'un Jônin apparut dans la pièce, les bras croisés, le regard inquisiteur envers Naruto, c'était Kakashi Hatake, Jônin supérieur de Konoha, qui pourrait tenir tête à un Kage, alors s'était lui le sensei de l'équipe ? Tant mieux, même si, Naruto n'avait plus grand chose à apprendre, merci la Pomme, elle lui avait fournit des centaines d'années d'expérience, malheureusement, son cerveau était en compote, et il lui faudrait plusieurs dizaines d'années pour que son cerveau se rétablisse car...Recevoir 600 à 1000 ans de souvenirs de personnes inconnues pour lui, mais dont leurs connaissances avait intégrer mais, intégralement intégrer son organisme et donc lui avait octroyé des capacités supérieur à la plus part de Jônin de Konoha.

Même si son cerveau traitait encore les informations, il pensait avoir, le niveau d'un Kage, à treize ans, ce qui était, exceptionnel... Il ne savait pas si Kakashi pouvait lui résister, normalement oui car tout les capacités emmagasinée durant son inconscience lui avait complètement bouleverser les sens, il avait vraiment du mal à marcher droit, aucun mal à parler étrangement, son cerveau tournait à six-cents à l'heure et il ne s'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait presque autant de QI que son amis Shikamaru, mais cela avait un coût... en autre, son système nerveux avait trop était toucher par les souvenirs, et la seule personne qui pouvait lui soigner ça était Tsunade Senju, de plus, il commençait quelques fois à cracher du sang, où à saigner du nez, quelques fois un de ses deux bras se paralysait, tout comme une de ses jambes, des fois les deux (Jambes/Bras) ce bloquait, bref, il était dans la merde, la seule façon de retrouver cette femme, était grâce à Jiraya, qui est connu dans le monde Shinobi entier, comme une légende de l'espionnage et dont le réseau d'information, était le meilleurs au monde...Ceci dit, si il ne la trouverait pas rapidement, même Kurama ne pourrait rien faire et il mourra dans à peu prés, une dizaines de jours tout au plus, oui s'était très grave... Et le Sandaime devait en être informé immédiatement.

« _Excusez moi Kakashi-san, mais je dois rejoindre Sandaime-Sama, promis je vous rejoindrais demain ! Neuf heures ? Terrain de l'équipe 7 ?_ » Salua Naruto avant de disparaître dans une étrange lumière dorés...tirant sur l'orange sous le regard surpris de Sasuke et Sakura... Que ?

Kakashi lui était désabusé s'était la première fois qu'un de ses élèves partait...Et cela l'avait un peu déboussolé, un gamin, l'avait laissé en plan, il se retrouva seulement avec les deux équipiers du blond...D'accord...

« _Bon...Heh bien...Montons sur le toit pour faire les présentations..._

 _\- A deux ?_ Demanda Sakura alors que Kakashi ce grattait derrière la tête, son œil brillant d'une lueur embarrassée

 _\- Il me semble, effectivement..._ » Affirma le gris avant de disparaître dans une Déplacement instantanée. « _Quelle équipe de malade le Sandaime m'a t-il assigné ?..._ »

Naruto n'était pas apparut dans le bureau du Sandaime, tout simplement car des vertiges l'avait assaillit lui faisant perdre sa concentration, il se retrouvait assis dans une ruelle sombre à l'abri des regard alors que du sang coulait de son nez et du coin de sa bouche, putain... il devait vite prévenir le Sandaime avant qu'il ne crève...Pas que ça lui faisait peur, mais il ne voulait pas mourir alors qu'il avait vu le futur, la mort du Sandaime, la traîtrise d'Itachi, le combat sur un pont de Sasuke contre Danzo Shimura, chef de la Racine, les quatre guerres ninjas, l'attaque d'étrange personne à manteau noirs et à nuage rouges contre les Bijus… Bref il avait, presque TOUT vus aussi bien le passé que le futur... et si il n'intervenait pas à son tour...Le monde courrait à sa perte... ses aînés avait réussit à atténués les problèmes, mais maintenant c'était à son tour et il n'y renoncerait jamais. Même si il ne connaissait pas tout le futur, il savait juste qu'il allait y avoir dans quelques années la quatrième grande guerre, que Konoha va se faire attaquer par un ennemi inconnu et sera littéralement détruite ect...Ce genre de détails... La survie de monde dépendait essentiellement de lui.

« _Gamin, je pense pouvoir t'aider un peu..._ » Retenti dans la tête du jeune homme une voix grave, celle du Biju enfermé dans son corps, ils avaient fait connaissances, et Kyubi qui avait tout vus comme lui, ne pouvait que le soutenir, il ne tenait pas à ce que le monde cours à sa perte, bah oui, il n'aurait plus personne à tuer et sa serait ennuyeux... Quoi, comme-ci lui, le plus fort des neufs était gentil ?

« _Aucune idée Kurama... Essaye de calmer les vertiges pour que j'aille parler au Sandaime... Juste j'espère ne pas être emmerdé par des Chunins où d'autre connard du genre..._ »

« _Trop tard gaki,_ _il y à_ _six Genins qui semble te vouloir du mal, peut-être que l'Anbu qui te surveille pourrait te ramener au Sandaime ? Non ?_ _»_ Proposa le Biju alors que son camarade se redressa lentement, un sabre dans sa main gauche dégainer où seule la lame argentée était visible dans le noir.

« _Je_ _vous conseil de vous enfuir si vous ne voulez pas perdre la tête...où tout autre membre du corps, voir des organes alors ? Ça vous tentes ?..._ » Naruto commençait à énoncer quelques organes, et les pauvres Genins devant lui était blanc comme des linges, la plus part, juste deux ce croyait au dessus de ça car ils étaient tout les deux Chunins...Ahah, pauvre Gamin. Il avait exactement 953 ans d'expérience dans le combat... Maintenant...Merci la Pomme, ils avaient d'après les milliards de possibilités existante à l'issue de se combat, 0% chance de victoire contre 100% pour lui.

« _Pff...Ont vas te tuer démon ! C'est moi qui transpercerai ton cœur !_ » Cria un des deux Chunin qui semblait s'en foutre littéralement de ce que le blond disait, il décida de dégainer son sabre.

Quand il tint son katana à pleine main, une sueur froide coula dans son dos alors qu'une étrange brume s'élevait sous le regard des deux Chunins et des quatre Genins qui eux tremblaient de peur pourquoi les plus fort de leurs amis avait eut la bonne idée de vouloir faire sa fête le démon ? Soudainement, ils se perdirent tous de vue, les deux chunins, côte à côte regardaient autour d'eux, Naruto apparut devant eut, arme dégainer, alors qu'une étrange forme dans son dos, ayant l'apparence d'un renard géant à neufs queues les fixait d'un regard meurtrier alors que l'atmosphère autour d'eux, devenait, pesante et angoissante, les deux chunins, fixèrent cette forme les yeux écarquiller de terreur, il se reculèrent et en voyant le blond s'approcher, la vessie d'un des deux, ne put tenir, et le second, s'évanouit sous la tension angoissante. Soudainement, l'illusion ce brisa, faisant s'évanouir le premier, les autres Genins, étaient tous au sol assommés par ses clones qu'il venait de faire disparaître mais la brume était toujours présente.

« _Ichigaaaa !_ » Cria la seule fille du groupe, cette dernière avait des cheveux bruns avec une couette tenue par une pince au visage de chat de magnifiques yeux marrons clair, elle portait un débardeur rose avec un soutien gorge noir presque invisible qui tenait un 90B, une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait juste en dessus des genoux et des ballerines noires, elle était habillée en civil et ne semblait pas au courant de ce que les autres voulait faire, comme le montrait son visage déformer par la peur. Elle trembler d'après les rumeurs, il était sans pitié et tuer tous ses victimes jusqu'à la dernières, Soudainement il apparut de la brume en marchant lentement devant elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, que...?

Ce garçon était plutôt beau, ses yeux bleu étaient illuminés d'une étrange lueur, réconfortante, et ses cheveux blonds était soyeux... sa tenue lui donnait prestance et classe, il était vraiment beau...Elle ne comprenait pas comment les autres filles pouvait être complètement insensible, c'était impossible, un rêve ?

 _« Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, des clones se sont occupés de tes compagnons..._ » La fille se figea, il avait tué ses amis, non, non, ce n'était pas possible, il...

« _Ils ne sont pas mort non plus, je ne suis pas aussi cruel..._ » Répliqua le blond en lui souriant, faisant rougir la jeune fille devant lui, il était cruellement désirable...

« _Je suis apparut en personne devant toi car je me suis aperçut d'un truc... Tu n'as jamais eut la volonté de me faire de mal, car... Tu es encore en habit civil et tu ne me regarde pas avec haine..._ » Commença alors le blond alors que la jeune fille baissa les yeux, pourquoi lui rappeler qu'elle était d'une famille de civile, lui faisait aussi mal ? Ce dernier claqua des doigts et le paysage devint, magnifique... alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

Il y avait tout de sortes de magnifiques arbres et de fleurs, partout, une herbe verte, presque irréelle, un ruisseau où l'eau était turquoise, et un soleil éclatant, c'était paradisiaque...

« _Tu ne rêves pas, cet endroit, est mon paradis, et si je le te partage, c'est que tu ne m'as aidé, même si tu ne m'aimes pas... Vois ça comme un cadeau..._ » Termina le blond avant de sourire à nouveau alors que la jeune fille se releva émerveillé, elle tourna en rond, et soupira d'extase, un endroit comme ça était existant ? Et elle en avait un accès infini d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, et il se faisait appeler démon ? Il y avait sûrement erreur, ce garçon était le plus beau et gentil qu'elle avait rencontré, lui offrir cet accès car elle l'avait accepté comme une personne malgré la haine... soudainement, elle eut une vision... et ce souvint alors...

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _Un jeune garçon pleurait allongé sur le sol en se tenant le genou, il ne devait avoir plus de huit ans, ce dernier tenait ses deux mains plaquer contre sa blessure, il avait mal, très mal, c'était des villageois qui lui avait fait sa en lui lançant plusieurs cailloux, il avait vraiment très mal, et son système habituel de régénération semblait ne pas vouloir refermer la plaie, ce qui le faisait souffrir, il entendit soudainement des bruits de pas, mais ses larmes qui embrumaient sa vision ne lui permit de voir que le visage de cette fille, elle était très belle et ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, ses cheveux bruns clair avaient une mèche tenue par une épingle à tête de chat et ses yeux marron clair étaient... Inquiet ? Vraiment ? Était-ce possible qu'une personne ne lui voulait pas de mal dans Konoha ? Il semblerait que oui, elle lui écarta les mains, et plaça une gaze avec de l'alcool contre la blessure et elle frotta sous le gémissement de douleur du blond, après avoir nettoyer la triste blessure elle plaça une autre Gaze et la bloqua avec un tissu noirs qui fit le tours de son genoux et qui se termina par un nœud serrer. Entre temps le garçon avait arrêté de pleurer et regardait les mouvements de la fille, statufié, elle ne comprenait pas son désarrois, s'était normal, non ?_

 _« Chérie ont rentre ! » Cria sa mère alors que cette dernier embrassa le gaze en souriant avant de courir vers sa mère qui la sermonna de ne plus approcher ce garçon sous peine qu'il jette une malédiction sur la famille, elle demanda pourquoi et sa mère la gifla fortement, lui ordonnant de ne plus le voir, ce qui fit naître des larmes sur le visage de la petite fille, la mère vraiment désolé pris dans ses bras sa fille pendant quelques minutes pour faire sécher ses larmes alors qu'elle s'excusait, et quand fille se retourna, le garçon blond n'était plus là, il avait disparut...Elle ne cherche pas plus loin et suivit sa mère obligé tout de même à s'éloigner de ce garçon blond aux yeux bleu.._

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

« _A...A...alors tu es ce petit garçon ?..._ » S'exclama t-elle surprise en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux était écarquillés de stupeur, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol assit, alors que des larmes commençait à couler de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne comprenne, il lui offrait ce cadeau car elle avait été la seule à l'aider ?...Elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était un mélange de culpabilité et de joie... Une chose aussi... Folle pour elle seule, juste car elle lui avait soigné le genou ? S'était improbable...Impensable...Inimaginable !

« _Hm...Si tu crois que je te dis des bêtises et que cet endroit est imaginaire, va toucher l'eau._ » Il lui tendit un katana avec un signe étrange signe sur la garde, un A sans la barre et avec les pointes courbes et pointue... très étrange...

« _C'est simple, si tu veux rejoindre cet endroit où rentrer chez toi ou l'endroit où tu étais juste avant que je ne te téléporte, tu as juste à prendre le sabre et à penser fort à un de ses endroits, quand tu ouvriras tes yeux, tu y seras... Au faite, je m'appelle Naruto..._ » Dit-il tranquillement en tendant le sabre à la fille qui était assise sur le sol, elle l'attrapa et le plaça sur ses genoux encore surprise, quelques larmes coulant sur son visage, elle serra fortement le Katana contre elle en fermant les yeux.

« _Naruto... C'est un...Beau nom..._ » S'exclama lentement la fille, avant de rougir, comprenant qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute, sous le sourire solaire du blond dont les joues rouges indiquait que le compliment ne le laissait pas indifférent, le blond s'était assis en tailleur sur le sol et regardait la jeune fille qui releva la tête souriante alors que quelques larmes glissait encore sur ses joues.

« _Megumi... je m'appelle Megumi !_ » Répliqua t-elle un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage alors que ses yeux semblait briller d'une étrange lueur que Naruto n'arriva pas à identifier...

« _Megumi... C'est un nom d'une immense beauté..._ » S'exclama naturellement le blond en la regardant dans les yeux, Naruto remarqua que les flammes dans ses yeux se firent plus intenses et dansantes, montrant qu'elle appréciait le commentaire, comme ses joues complètement rouge. Elle devenait au fil des secondes de plus en plus joyeuse en posant son regard sur le garçon.

« _Merci Naruto-Kun..._ »


End file.
